Star Wars Goes to Earth Episode: 1
by lork
Summary: Two Star Wars characters get teleported to Earth. Three unsuspecting 19 year olds find them. Read on to find out about their adventures. r
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I don't own Ross, and I don't own Mike.**

Lorenzo was at the mall looking for a new basketball hoop. Here is some history about his life he is a rude youth. He is 19 years old and moved to Florida when he was 18 after his parents kicked him out of the house. Every month two friends Mike and Ross go down to visit him from where they live in Connecticut every month. "It's around time they came to my house" Lorenzo thought. He was buying a basket ball hoop because Mike broke his old one last time he visited. He passed by a stall selling things like perfume. He passed a shop that specialized in dandruff shampoo. "Where is the bloody sports store" he thought. "There it is he" said Lorenzo, "Finally". He went to the basket ball section and found a good hoop. "300 bucks! That's crazy" he cried "And they think I have issues. Oh well". He pulls out a wad of cash. "50, 100, 150, 200, 250, and 300 dollars." "Can you deliver this to my house?" He asked. "Sure." said the cashier. Lorenzo quickly writes down his address. On his way out of the mall, Lorenzo passes a vacuum store. "Why do they sell such random stuff at malls?" he says to no one in particular. When he gets home, he turns on the TV. He starts watching the news. "Next month is the lunar eclipse." "Who cares?" says Lorenzo and changes the channel. "Please support our troops who are currently fighting against the people that live in Antarctica." "OOkaayyyyyyy then" said Lorenzo. He goes into the kitchen to look for a grapefruit. "Ding dong". "I wonder who that is."

**How do u like it. Please r&r. If u like teen titans, read titans and villains truth or dare by tsunami77. he's my favorite author. Its funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Don't own Star Wars, don't Ross, and I ****don't own Mike. Sorry took so long for me to post this chapter but school has been a killer :(**

"I want to have Lorenzo look at my car to find out where that odor is coming from," Mike said in disgust. He was parking in front of his cousin's house at the beginning of a large cul-de-sac. His cousin lived a couple of streets away from where Lorenzo lived. "Sup cuz," Mike called to his cousin who was standing on his lawn. "How's life goin, little man?" his cousin asked. "Very good. See ya 'round," Mike called as he walked away. As he was walking down the street, Mike saw a man dressed up in a strange robe who looked like he was lost. "Are you lost?" Mike asked the strange man. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Last thing I remember is walking around in my apartment in Coruscant waiting for Anakin to get there when I was pulled into a vortex and ended up here," the man replied. "Wait a minute. You just said that you live on Coruscant. That means that you must be Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mike said. At that moment Mike tripped and fell towards the concrete. Obi-Wan Kenobi used the force to catch him just before he hit the ground. "I need to find you a place to stay. I know! We can stay at Lorenzo's house, because he has cable," Mike said. "He also has the Star Wars movie six-pack that has all the movies and 20 hours of special footage," Mike said. (T Mobil ring) "What the hell? Oh, it's my cell. One sec, Obi-Wan," Mike said. "Hello. Hi, Susie. What? Yeah I'm in Florida. I'm walking to mikes house with Obi-wan Kenobi. No not Ewan MceGrgor, the real obi-Wan. Yeah. Here he is. Okay. Bye." He passed the phone to Obi-Wan. After Susie and Obi-Wan "Let's go to Lorenzo's house," Mike said. And they walked off together while talking about Star Wars. As Mike walked down the street, he saw his buddy Ross. "Hey, Ross. What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be in Connecticut?" Mike asked. "I'm visiting Lorenzo. I always visit him at the end of each month," Ross said. "You will never guess who I found on my way here," Mike stated excitedly. "Who?" Ross asked. "I found the one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mike said. "You've got to be kidding me. I found Anakin Skywalker," Ross said. "Did he look like he just arrived here?" Mike asked. "Yes. He looked like a student on the first day of school. I felt kind of sorry for him," Ross answered. Suddenly everything fell silent. "Is that the girl from the third Star Wars game? You know the one with the two lightsabers that I whooped your ass with in the game?" Ross asked. "You mean Serra? It does look like her, doesn't it? We should go and ask her," Mike said. "Is the lunar eclipse next week? Classic movies are always played during that week," Ross randomly said. "I think so. I saw it on the news while I was waiting for my favorite show to come on," Mike said. As the four guys walked towards who they thought was Serra, a large truck used to pave roads splashed mud all over Mike as it drove by. These are brand new," Mike yelled at the truck as it passed. Are you a Jedi?" Ross asked the woman standing at the side of the road. "You look like a Jedi named Serra." "Yes, I am. Your friend standing next to you looks mad. Why is that?" Serra asked. "He just got mud all over his new clothes before he could boast about them," Ross answered. "I might be able to help him," Serra said. She used the force to pull all the mud off of Mike's clothes and then piled it in a heap next to him. "Thank you. I was beginning to think that I would have to pull all the mud off with a vacuum cleaner," Mike said joyfully. With a new addition to their group, Ross and Mike continued on to Lorenzo's house.

**I'm sorry if you dont know who Ross is very well or how he found his Star Wars character butI could have sworn that I had posted itso I deleted it without saving. It may take a while for me to make a chapter with some history about him. **


End file.
